Resurrection games: Dante's Story
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Dante Callum, the tribute from Twelve. The guy who took down three Careers in Glass Glade. Follow dante's story as he is resurrected from death into another timeline.
1. Chapter 1

There were so many things I wanted to do right now. Like, so damn desperately.

First was punching Bellona.

Second was breaking her nose.

And third was snapping her neck.

One would wonder why such sentiment. Bellona was so sweet, why would anyone want to attack her?

I stabbed down hard at the meat in my plate as I thought of her. My appetite was dying but I didn't care. To hell with everything!

See, I was in the Seventieth Games. I placed seventh, and honestly I was happy being dead, even if it was for a very short time.

But then, due to some scientific complications, I had to reach here! When I woke up suddenly on a tent like place, I was met with sweet Bellona's ugly face.

"Oh Dante! Chillax! You just managed to travel to a different timeline and will have to compete in the Games again but you will manage because you're awesome!"

She said that. She literally said that. Just imagine waking from death and listening to that encouraging lecture. So much fun.

And the effort to digest this information was- well- it wasn't easy. She told me I was in different timeline but in Panem itself. A different universe. A different world.

And it was as bad as mine.

"Dante! Your training score is up!" Bellona cried, running towards me, "You got an eight!"

I groaned inwardly. Why, why did I get this score? Now I would be targeted again.

"What happened Dante? You not happy?"

She looked so clueless and so genuinely happy that I facepalmed. Whatever the universe, the Capitolites had to be idiotic.

"Dante?"

"Do me a favour," I said politely with a light smile. Her face lit up at that and she beamed at me.

"Sure! Anything for a handsome boy like yoy!"

"Please get lost and never come back again."

She turned a really interesting shade of red at that, something like a tomato. Her features were contorted with rage and and I allowed myself a smirk as she stormed away, muttering about rustics. Ah, this was fun.

But I still wasn't able to eat. Interviews were tomorrow and I felt a sense of doom. Last time I had yelled at the audience on national television for booing at my blind District Partner. Poor Merle... I missed her right now. I missed her innocence and courage, still wishing that I had been a little nicer to her.

But what about this time? Was I still supposed to pretend to be all good and happy? Because I wasn't either, definitely not happy. The only joy I had here was the one moment when I told Bellona to get lost, and even that was fading away now.

There was nothing here for which I would want to return to. My uncle and aunt were in a completely different world, thinking that I was dead...

I cleanched my fists. This wasn't fair to them! They had the right to know. To know where I was stuck. But no! No way to inform them!

I threw the plate across the room and it landed on the floor with a bang, its contents all spread around. Everyone looked at me and the warden was yelling but I didn't care.

Instead, I pushed him aside and stormed away to my room.

 **It shouldn't be any mystery to anyone who read Glass Glade that Dante was my favourite. He had the qualities of a victor and although I am very happy with Charles I think Dante deserved a second chance. This is for you Ansley. A very own story for Dante Callum. Have a great day you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

All around me all I saw was the ocean, clear and still as the sky above, but very deep, concealing many secrets. And there were stones to step on.

We had to dive into the water and get what we could.

As soon as the gong rang, I dived in. Maybe it was some luck that I found a machete almost instantly. I was glad of it because keeping my eyes open was becoming a big task now. I saw somebody swimming towards me and I surfaced back quickly, getting onto the stone that served as my pedastal.

Most people would follow the stony path away from the cornucopia to the distant beach with its tropical trees but I waited. A moment later I barely made out a figure swimming towards me, and with a swift motion I brought down the machete into the water until it sunk into the flesh of the person underneath.

As I pulled back the machete the cannon sounded loudly in the air, startling some younger tributes. Not waiting to see who it was, I fled towards the beach, trying hard not to slip. There was an outcry behind me and I looked back. It was the girl from One. Well, well, it was always a Career for me. Maybe not so much though, I'd heard people were barred from volunteering for the Games in this timeline.

I shouldn't have let that girl distract me.

My foot slipped on the stone and I fell into the ocean. Forcing my eyes open, I saw something really big coming towards me.

This couldn't happen!

I resurfaced again and started running on the slippery stones, trying to get away from that fish. It was a shark I suppose but all I needed to know was that it had big teeth and I was required to avoid those.

It snapped its teeth hard, barely missing my shoe. I saw other tributes run past, trying to escape from the killer sharks. In front of my eyes a young girl was caught and eaten up on the spot, her scream dying as abruptly as she did. I moved on.

The beach was coming closer now. Taking a deep breath, I leapt forward. Time seemed to freeze for me, and for what felt like an eternity I was suspended in air. My heart pounded in my chest with an intensity I hadn't experienced before despite it being my second time in the arena. I heard the shark bite the air and relief only came when I fell on the sand face first.

Pulling the machete along, I raced towards the dense woods. All around me tributes were fighting for their lives, a few of them were dead before I reached the periphery of the jungle. I sensed a knife coming at me and ducked out of instinct. The knife lodged itself in the tree in front of me.

Ignoring the little brat, I entered the forest, quickly climbing up a tree. I arranged the leaves in such a way that they concealed me, leaving a little opening to peep through.

I saw a boy with dirty blond hair appearing down, looking around in near desperation. Blood oozed from a cut on his head, his eyes were bloodshot. Finding nobody around, he continued into the depths of the forest.

I let out a breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding. I'd have to start looking for food and water soon as I was unable to grab a bag. Well, that had to wait now, there was some serious observation to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Serious observation consisted of watching some idiot thirteen-year-olds fighting right under the tree I was stuck on. One of the kids, a little urchin with dark hair, made some pretty obscene signs at the other kids. I myself wouldn't have done that at his age, but I appreciated him when he made the same signs at the camera.

"We have acquired a bag," a little girl said. Her nose was running, and she made no attempt to wipe it out.

"And there is food in it!" another girl, presumably from Eleven, said. She grinned at the girls and then turned to the two boys sourly.

"None for you."

"This is discrimination!" one of the boys yelled, "We helped as much! Just because there are more girls here doesn't mean we don't get food!"

"Ace did bad actions," another girl said smugly, "The first rule of this alliance is politeness."

"No fair! You're not being polite either!"

"Guys!" the third girl said, "We can't fight among ourselves! We have to share as long as we're allies!"

The crowd became silent at her words. Surprisingly, she was the youngest of them all, and probably the only twelve-year-old there. The kids sighed unanimously that almost made me smack my head, before agreeing to share the food.

"Royce always is the only one who keeps calm," one of them said appreciatively.

"Yeah," the foul-mouthed guy said, "Maybe she should decide where we go next because she's the only one who doesn't fight everyone else."

"True that."

Little Royce turned the colour of beetroot at the compliments. She shyly spoke up, "I think we should occupy these trees. We could- we could conceal ourselves in there. And- and if anyone comes along, we can finish them off with our darts."

 ** _NO!_**

This wasn't good, this _wasn't good!_ Sure, I was older than all of them, but there were five of these kids! All of them had darts, _and they might just climb my tree._ I never, NEVER thought I'd have to fear a bunch babies so much, but right now I had every reason to be afraid. But was there any way to get out of here unnoticed? Even if I got down from the tree, I'd be right in the middle of the ring of the kids, who were all armed.

I didn't want to kill any of the kids either.

"Royce is right! We should sit on different trees and keep a lookout!"

"I choose that one!" one of them said.

"And I choose that!"

"I-I think I'll take _this_ one," Royce said with a smile.

"Sure, go ahead!"

Of all the trees available, the stupid girl decided to choose _my_ tree. I let out a deep breath and held on to my machete tightly. I'd have to move fast now, when half of the kids would be on the trees, and half of them would be climbing. My eyes fixed on their bag, the one that contained food and water. I'd have to try to get them.

I waited till three of them had climbed up. The little urchin from before started his ascend, and Royce lifted the bag to carry with her.

I jumped down at that moment, and snatched it out of her tiny arms. There were loud cries, and little Royce attacked me with a knife. I swung my machete at her and she jumped back. Just as I was about to take off, I felt something zooming towards me. Moving my machete in an arc, I deflected the darts that they had shot, and then ran.

I couldn't run fast enough.

I had been stuck on that tree for hours now. My legs had lost the feeling, and my running felt more like a bad dance. I moved my sword again to deflect the second shower of darts. I risked a look behind, only to see Royce right behind me, and the other kids getting down. Frowning, I picked up my pace. Stooping down, I grabbed a handful of soil and sand and dust, and threw it at Royce, who started coughing and yelling about how she couldn't see. Taking the opportunity, I fled.

The forest was thick and dense, but I had lost the kids. And I had their bag. So I slowed down a bit and caught my breath, panting hard. It was never nice to cheat children, but there were things that had to be done to survive.

As I walked in deeper, I saw that the forest was getting thinner. This was never a good sign, and hence I raised my machete, ready to defend myself if anything went wrong. However, after walking for a while, I saw that it was a small cave right there. I stopped in my tracks and stared.

Would there be animals in there? Or worse- mutts? I hoped not. I seriously hoped not. Clenching the machete tighter, I slowly started walking towards the cave until I was at its mouth. Cautiously, I peeped in. There was…

… Nothing in there.

It was empty, and very small, with sand covering its ground. It was like a very small room. Looking around, I saw nobody was there. And hence, I entered silently, glad that this place was available to me. Sure, it wasn't a good hiding spot, but there was a tree right next to it which could be used. And this cave could protect me from bad weather.

Letting out a deep sigh, I settled down on the ground and closed my eyes. Today was really tiring…

 **I know that this is so late. Sorry people. :/ But I had written the chapters before, and they got lost, and I was busy, but now I'll complete this for sure. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
